The Mage Assassin
by Thenewcomer13
Summary: revenge was his drive to do it but he didn't expect to save a lonely girl and her kingdom in the process.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own familiar of zero or other anime, manga, game and references thatni used to create the story.

Cedric sat on top of a branch as he watched a blue haired girl fight a poisonous three headed serpent monster.

He is a young man with dark-grey hair and blue eyes. He wore a black sleeveless skin-tight jumpsuit with minor padding and straps toward the sides with daggers on his arm and shin guards, fingerless gloves and tabi boots. Strapped on his back is a sheathed sword with a circular guard and with its handle wrapped in red bandage.

The fight had gone for several minutes with the girl having most of the injuries. The monster wasn't that strong and could be taken down by a small group of highly skilled and trained knights or a single experienced mage but looking at how she fights he could tell that she is a greenhorn.

He raised his hand the moment the serpent opened all of its mouth in preparation to spew out poison at her. "Wind wall".

-xxxxxx-

Tabitha was taken a back when suddenly a wall made out of wind appeared in front of her and blocked the balls made out of poison that the monster released.

She looked towards where she heard the voice and saw a young man that was probably the same age as her waving at him.

"Who are you?".

"Cedric" he introduced as he jumped down from the tree branch. "Need help?".

Tabitha was about to decline when she remembered that she was having trouble fighting the monster.

She nodded. She doesn't have the luxury to decline his offer seeing that he was able to cast a strong spell.

"So what's your name?" Cedric pulled out four of his daggers.

"Tabitha". She wondered as to what he planned to do with those daggers.

"Nice to meet you". He offered her a smile before explaining the plan. "So this is how it goes, i will hold it down and when i give you the signal cast your strongest spell"

She nodded in agreement. He was either confident of his abilities or just being arrogant.

Cedric turned his attention to the serpent who had already broke through the wall. "Well here i go".

Tabitha's eyes widen when suddenly he vanished. She looked around and found him above the serpent.

Cedric charged his daggers with lightning before throwing them at the serpent, Each dagger hit a head and the tail paralyzing the monster as the lighting coursed through its body.

"Now!" He called out before vanishing once again.

Hearing the signal from cedric, tabitha raised her staff and chanted. "Rakus. Wotale. Isu. Yise. Hagaras"

Her staff glowed before a powerful wind and icicles came to existence. The icicles launched towards the monster, impaling it on several parts of its body.

Cedric reappeared next to tabitha. He drew his sword in a single motion showing a single edge sword. Coating it with wind spell, cedric made a wide arc slash that sent a blade of wind that sliced the serpent in half to make sure that it was dead.

Tabitha stared at cedric. 'He could cast magic without using chants and he can also use daggers and sword as a focus to use magic?'.

Knights use their sword as a focus for casting magic but this was the first time she had seen someone use two different focus to cast a spell.

"Hey, do you need the body of the serpent?". He was planning to harvest its poison to use in creating a weapon.

"I need it as a proof". She still didn't know how she would bring it back to show the king.

Cedric sighed. He was even careful not to damage the organ that was producing the poison.

"Why are you fighting it anyways?". He found it odd that someone the same age as him would be out here hunting a monster.

Tabitha refused to answer his question. The problem that she is currently facing is her own, she didn't want others to know of it.

Noticing her lack of answer cedric decided to just drop his question. "Hey, how about i help you bring this to the castle and i get the poison bladder as a reward for helping you?".

Extracting the bladder wasn't an easy job since it would need delicate handling in order to remove it as a whole.

"Even if i agree with you we still don't have a way to bring that back". The monster was easily 3 or 4 times her size.

"I have a solution for that". Placing his hand on the ground cedric channeled his will power to the earth. From the ground three golem made out of earth arose. "Pick up the monster and be careful with it".

The golem nodded before walking towards the monster and picking it up.

"How did you do that?". Humans were not capable of casting magic without any focus unlike elves. Plus that was the third elemental spell that he had used. 'He's the same age as me but his already a triangle mage'.

"Secret". He said with a wink. He didn't like bringing up his past that much because it still causes him to have nightmares. It was something that no child should ever undergo through.

He was lucky enough to be saved or else he would have been dead or had gone insane from the things that has been done to him.

Tabitha understood, she had neglected to answer his question earlier so it was fair that he did so too, and besides. 'Everyone is entitled to their own secrets'.

The two headed towards the kingdom in order to present to the king the body of the fallen monster that has killed several knights because of its poison.

Tabitha knew that this wouldn't be the end of the deadly missions that the king would send her to in order to eliminate her wothout anyone getting suspicious on the method of her death. She might be using a different name but she is still the princess of the kingdom.

-to be continued-.

A/N :

hi, this is my take on familiar of zero. Hope you guys and girls like the first chapter.

Tabitha and Cedric are both 14 at this so it'll be a year before tabitha enters the academy.

Reviews and suggestion are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own familiar of zero or the other references that i used to create this story.

-story start-

Despite his calm and cool outer appearance joseph was boiling in anger inside. Tabitha had returned not only alive but also successful in slaying the three headed monster in which she had brought back.

Other than the apparent return of his niece something else caught joseph's attention. "Tabitha, who is this young man with you?".

"He...was the one that helped me in slaying the monster". Tabitha is already formulating a report in her mind that wouldn't let his uncle discover the whole truth.

"Helped you?". The anger inside of him intensified knowing that she had survived because someone had helped her.

Tabitha nodded. "He was able to hold down the monster using his golem".

Cedric gave tabitha a questioning gaze. 'That wasn't what happened'.

He didn't voice out his opinion thinking that she might have a reason.

Joseph turned to the cedric. "And who are you young man?".

"Cedric, your highness". He introduced himself politely. "I have no last name because i was abandoned by my parents".

Joseph nodded but something got him wondering. "If you are an orphan how are you able to use earth magic?".

"I...met an old man that visited the orphanage, he had thought him to create golem" it was a complete utter lie but he didn't need to know that.

"Shame, this could have brought your family prestige". Joseph then noticed that he has a sword on his back along with several daggers on him. "Tell me cedric, are you go with that sword or is that just a toy".

"No monster have survived against my blade". Cedric saw a glint on the king's eye making him smirk.

Despite the odd outfit of the young man joseph could see that he has the aura of a knight. "Tell me cedric how would you like to be one of my knight?".

'Bingo' cedric thought while forcing himself not to smile. "I would be honored your majesty".

Joseph signal for the ceremonial sword to be brought to him. The sword that was brought to him was an ornamental sword made out of gold and was littered with precious gems.

"Tabitha, cedric both of you kneel". He said surprising tabitha who didn't expect to be knighted. "For your bravery and success in slaying the three headed serpent i both grant you the title of knight, rise sir cedric and lady tabitha and serve the kingdom until your last breath".

"Yes your majesty". The two said in sync after the ritual was done.

joseph gave the sword back to the attendant before sitting on his throne again. "Now tell me sir cedric what reward do you wish for?"

"Not much your majesty, just the poison bladder of the monster and the chance to create a noble family of my own".

Joseph understood the latter request but not the former. "Why do you want the poison bladder of the monster?".

"The poison of the monster is potent to the level it can kill a grown man in a few minutes" he could see the doubt on joseph's eyes. "I wanted to make a weapon that could use that poison in order to hunt monsters more efficiently and possibly use it for the betterment of serving the kingdom".

Joseph gave it thought. If this young man had knowledge on creating such weapon maybe he could get it to create one of his own. "Alright, i'll grant you both of your request".

"Thank you your majesty". He didn't knew the king was so easy to fool.

"Now tell me, what name do you want your noble family to have?".

"I would like to give if it a thought for sometime since it is something that would be for a lifetime".

"I understand". He then turned to tabitha. "Tabitha show him where he would be staying".

Tabitha nodded before guiding cedric towards where he will be staying.

From behind the throne a woman came out. "Are you sure it is fine to trust that young man joseph?".

"Of course not but he could be of use" he had seen how the monster has been sliced, it was so clean that it could only have been done by an expert wind mage.

"Be careful of him" sheffield warned joseph. She didn't want anything happening to him.

"Keep watch on him". He might appear as a useless king but he was smart enough to know not trust anyone easily.

"As you wish". Sheffield said before she left to do what she has been ordered to.

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"So,what's your relationship with the king?". Cedric asked out of nowhere as he followed behind tabitha.

"His..my uncle".

Cedric noticed the hatred on her words. 'It seems that they don't have a good relationship'.

"Tabitha" someone called out from behind them opting the pair to turn around.

"Josette". Tabitha addressed the speaker with a flat tone.

'Twins?'. He thought as he looked back and forth between the two.

"Who is that oddly dressed commoner?". Josette looked at cedric from head to toe.

"The name's cedric". He introduced himself.

"He's not a commoner, he has been knighted earlier and was given the chance to create his own noble family". Tabitha added.

Josette suddenly gained interest on cedric. "What deed did you do to get knighted?".

"He helped me kill the three headed serpent". She said dismissively before grabbing cedric by the shoulder to continue their journey to get to his room.

Cedric gave ome last look to josette before waving goodbye and letting tabitha push him away. "Was that your twin?".

"Yes". Her tone was emotionless. She didn't want to show how much she disliked her sister. The two reached the vacant room. "Get some sleep, i have a feeling that the king would send either you or me to a mission tomorrow".

Cedric nodded. "See you tomorrow then"

"Yeah"

He watched as she walked away before entering the room and locking the door after closing it.

He removed his sword under the mattress and placed his daggers under his pillow. He is in a unknown place so it was better to be safe than dead.

He laid on the bed with his hands under his head. 'Infiltration complete'.

He was one step further from his goal so he needed to be careful not to get caught by anyone before he could get his revenge.

-to be continued-

Just wanted to acknowledge my first reviewer and follower RedBurningDragon.

So yeah cedric and tabitha has been knighted now and two new characters have been introduced.

Sorry for the short chapters. Couldn't really do long ones without getting the urge to just throw the story away.


End file.
